Naya Rivera
Naya Marie Rivera ' (born January 12, 1987) is a 26-year-old American actress, singer and model, born in Santa Clarita, California. She is best known for her current role of Santana Lopez on FOX's hit TV Show, ''Glee. Early Life Naya, who has lived in the Los Angeles area was born and raised in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California. Rivera is of half Puerto Rican, quarter African American, and a quarter German descent. Her parents are George and Yolanda Rivera who got divorced when she was four years old. she has two younger sibling; her brother, Mychal Rivera who is a professional football player and sister Nickyla Rivera who is a model. At eight or nine months old, Naya began to be represented by the same talent agent as her mother. Then she began appearing in several TV shows and commercials. Career As a baby, Rivera appeared in commercials for Kmart, but her first significant acting job was at the age of four when she starred as Hillary Winston in the Eddie Murphy produced sitcom The Royal Family in 1991. When The Royal Family ended after one season Naya continued acting, having small roles in many TV shows as well as appearing in comercials. In 2009, Rivera was cast as Cheerios cheerleading squad member Santana Lopez on Fox's musical comedy series Glee, about a high school glee club. Rivera's character comes off as a cold-hearted and vicious cheerleader. Rivera auditioned for the opportunity "to sing, dance and act all in the same show," and because she was a fan of co-creator Ryan Murphy's previous work on Nip/Tuck. Rivera drew on her own high school experience of unpopularity to prepare for the role, as well as watching films such as Mean Girls to "really get in the zone and feel like a bitchy Sophomore". She received a great amount of critical praise for both her acting and her singing performances in the latter part of Season Two and the beginning of Season Three. As 2011 ended, she or her character were on many "Best Of" lists, including HitFix.com's 25 Breakout Stars of 2011, TV Guide's Best Performances of 2011, MTV's Best TV Characters of 2011, Yahoo!'s Television Without Pity 2011 TV's Most Valuable Performers, as well as others. Rivera, who is also a model has appeared on many magazine cover. She was on the Cover of 2011 November issue of FHM magazine in US, UK and Australia. She is also cover girl of the Latina Magazine May 2012 Issue and Glow Summer 2013 Cover Girl. In addition Naya posed nude for Allure April 2013 Issue. She is currently the Spokesperson of Proactive Solution and the popular beer, Bud Light. She has also just realised her new single 'Sorry' featuring, Her boyfriend, Big Sean and an album will follow soon. Filmography Awards and nominations External links *Naya Rivera on IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0729369/ *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Instagram *Vine *Vimeo *Pinterest *NayaRivera.net http://nayarivera.net Quotes Trivia *Her vital statistic is 34-22-32. *Her nicknames are Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay, Little Bee, The Veiled Fairy and Snix.GLEE - 10 Things You Didn't Know About Naya Rivera *If she were not an actress, she would be a writer. *She doesn't like to throw things out. *Had a crush on Robin Thicke.When I Was 17 Season 2 Episode 5 *She likes sushi and Mexican food. *She hates papercuts, and she always thinks of getting one on her eye when she thinks of them. *She likes to wear her make-up natural. *In the early years of Glee she was bestfriends with her former on screen love interest, actress Heather Morris. *She does planks and side planks to keep her stomach toned. *There were rumors that she trashed Mark Salling's car (as he had been talking to other girls when they had a "thing"), but these rumors are not confirmed and Mark denied them on Twitter. *Rivera loves to read and is a fan of Nip/Tuck. *When she's tired, she doesn't talk, but mumbles. *Her first concert was No Doubt. *She's a very good impersonator. *When she is bored she will drive somewhere, but always take the longest route. *On Valentine's Day, she and her friends would sit in the car, listen to Dashboard Confessional and cry. *She is left-handed. *She has tried to pay a taxi cab ride only in pennies. *She has six tattoos ("love" in Hebrew on her right wrist, a peace sign on her left ankle, a cross on her lower back, a shooting star on her right foot, and a ribbon on her nape and an unknown one mentioned in FHM). *She is a fan of the Hunger Games Trilogy and she would like to play Johanna in the second installment of the Hunger Games films.April 20, 2011 Tweet 1April 20, 2011 Tweet 2 *She watches Pretty Little Liars and plays Pretty Little Liars fantasy games with friends where she is Emily. * She invented a dance that can be seen on YouTube called "The Naya Dance." * She is not fluent in Spanish, stated in a livestream, but she was apparently drunk and/or joking since Amber said, "No you don't, you're a liar." (She really was drunk during the livestream though). * Has had women propose to her due to her lesbian storyline. * She's is a high contralto - low mezzo-soprano, and has a 2.6 octave range. Her vocal range is C3-Bb5 as seen on a youtube video. * For the July 2 show on the Glee tour in Ireland, Naya wore "Lebanese for Irish Girls" that was given to her by a fan, instead of "Lebanese". * On July 3, Naya quickly kissed co-star Heather Morris on the lips on their last stop of the Glee European tour in Dublin, Ireland. * Was seen smoking on a break from filming in New York. This is the only time she's been caught. * She is a huge Amy Winehouse fan and Valerie is her second favorite song ever. * Auditioned for Glee with the song Emotion from the Bee Gees. * Starred in the music video "Why I Love You" by B2K. * Played a prank on the cast by using her extra phone to send mystery texts to the cast and signing them with xoxo -A, like in Pretty Little Liars. * Was voted by the cast to be the most likely to join the cast of Jersey Shore. * She worked at Hooters.'Glee' Stars Before They Were Famous... They Did What? * Her all-time favorite song is 'A Song For You' by Donny Hathaway.Naya Rivera Interview * Her favorite childhood show was Boy Meets World or Doug. * Her favorite accessory is a nice watch.Response to Twitter question * In May 2011, it was announced that Rivera had signed a deal with Columbia Records to produce a solo album. * Naya Rivera hosted the San Francisco GLAAD Media Awards in 2011 and the 2012 GLAAD Media Awards, along with co-star, Cory Monteith. * She took up songwriting at the age of 15. * When she was 17, she was a fan of Paris Hilton and watched "The Simple Life". She also bought the same dog as Paris. * She was named after a mermaid on the 1970s TV show Fantasy Island. * Has been to Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch twice as a child. Source * Her nickname for Kevin McHale is Little Bee. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YHTHEtjgl0 * Her favorite color is pink. * Her favorite band is Coldplay. * She prefers red wine to white wine. * She prefers pancakes over waffles, thought she still love waffles especially with chicken. * Worked at Abercrombie as a greeter and was very flattered, knowing they only hire people based on looks. * Had a Maltese named Callie, but then gave it to her mom when she pooped in her car. * She took computer class in high school but hated it. * Was not popular in high school. * She named her SAG award Alejandro. * Won the ''Cause You're Hot''' award at the 2012 NewNowNext Awards. * She has a girl crush on Coco. Source * A video of her taking part in a pole dancing competition was leaked by Perez Hilton. * BuddyTV ranked her #3 on its "TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011" list. * She was number 39 in ''FHM's 100 Sexiest Women In The World 2012. Source *In 2010, Rivera made the Maxim Hot 100 list, coming in at number 61. The following year, she was ranked number 43. She was ranked number 27 2012 and number 44 in 2013 in Maxim's Hot 100. Source * Finds beatboxing sexy. *She also made the Afterellen Hot 100 list in 2010, 2011, and 2012, premiering at 62 in 2010, jumping to 1 in 2011 and still at number 1 once again in 2012. * Naya was number 24 on Complex's 100 Hottest Women Right Now list in 2013.Source * Favorite animal is the penguin. * Loves to wear glasses when she is going out. * Has a Cavalier King Charles puppy named Lucy Ann Rivera. * Joined her high school choir but then left after two weeks because she thought it wasn't cool and didn't want to be yelled at. * Elton John signed her to his management company on 9/9/12. Source * Alongside Amber Riley, Naya auditioned for American Idol but didn't make the cut. *Naya alongside Glee co-stars Amber Riley and Darren Criss performed at the 2013 Obama's Inauguration kids concert in Washington DC. *Her favorite book is The Perks Of Being a Wallflower. *Her prom date told her she was too thin and didn't end up dancing with her at all. When the dance was over he wanted her to go to the hotel with her so they could have sex but she refused so her father picked her up. *If she could be any Power Ranger she would be the pink one. *The most random gift she has every recieved was a glass pig from her brother that he named Penelope. * Her name comes from the televison show Fantasy Island after her mother watched an episode where this watergodess emerged from the water and said "I am Naya."Naya Rivera on Jimmy Kimmel Live PART 1 0:57 - 1:24 mintues in. July 2013. *Naya released a teaser for the first single "Sorry" (feat. Big Sean) off her upcoming album on August 2, 2013. https://soundcloud.com/nayaofficial/naya-sorry-teaser/s-5uybU *Naya premiered her first single "Sorry (feat. Big Sean)" on Power 106 FM on August 9, 2013. Source *Her first single: Sorry (feat. Big Sean) *One of her best friends is Kat Graham from The Vampire Diaries Gallery Tumblr kum42lKO6Y1qaxufko1 500.png Nayariveramodel.jpg Naya-rivera-fhm.jpg BPTgYgkCEAA0rDD.jpg BPTcYvSCYAAiZes.jpg BPTcKpJCcAAMYMR.jpg BPTc4AlCEAAFW3I.jpg BPTdSDUCcAACMvB.jpg BPTf7eRCYAAXErV.jpg BPTg5nkCAAMAzp7.jpg BPTfWoOCYAAGkbI.jpg BPTdkhWCAAAJGmM.jpg BPTepTxCQAAk2sd.jpg BPTeG4ICcAAtXb7.jpg Johannaya.jpg Innveria.jpg Normal nro 01889.jpg Nayariverapink.png KidNaya.png NayaHS.png Naya en heather.png Naya-rivera-glee.jpg Naya+Rivera+Heather+Morris+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+r0RD2UWm8RNl.jpg Model rivera.jpg Naya-shoot.jpg Tumblr lkwaec2CYA1qdiy8oo1 400.jpg nr2.jpg nr20.jpg nr19.jpg nr18.jpg nr17.jpg nr16.jpg nr15.jpg nr14.jpg nr13.jpg Naya-rivera-hair.jpg nr11.jpg nr10.jpg nr9.jpg nr8.jpg nr7.jpg nr6.jpeg nr5.jpg nr4.jpg Heyacostume.jpg tumblr_ll01tgZPAF1qk0ljao1_500.jpg tumblr_ll968gfPvU1qashl1o1_500.jpg Naya & Heather.JPG naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-01.jpg naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-16.jpg 283348 229765367059430 212619538774013 577890 6221390 n.jpg Nayabday17.jpg|naya birthday nayabday19.jpg|naya birthday nayabday2.jpg|naya birthday tumblr_lwnlzo1N6w1qihjevo1_500.png|Naya! tumblr_lwoemc1ulf1r3eulwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwmymdl5Oz1qkd99co3_250.jpg tumblr_lwlqj8eI8Z1qzmiw4o1_500.jpg INaya.jpg Naya+Rivera+Kirk+Douglas+Downtown+LA+AqZNAyBz_7ql.jpg Naya+Rivera+Kirk+Douglas+Downtown+LA+Q6upSGPiuxil.jpg tumblr_lwj7yehCfG1qduv8fo1_400.jpg Naya Rivera by Gage Skidmore.jpg NayaRivera 002 sm.jpg Riverchele01.jpg GleeGym2.jpg GleeGym.jpg Riveriss.jpg Pezberrynyc.jpg Naya ILNY.jpg Anyc_Heya.jpg Greenwoman.jpg 1299479737 13613205181.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Glee+Cast+04.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380032-452-315.jpg Arilyn.jpg arilyn.JPG Naya has amazing fashion sense.jpg naya_rivera_2679689.jpg 254114 168325953231129 164242730306118 452002 500133 n.jpg Heather and Naya.jpg HeyaBTW.jpg Naya_Ships_Brittana.gif|Naya talking about Brittana Naya-Heather-glee-8642698-604-453.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729231-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729227-500-336.jpg nay 40.png Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729219-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729221-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729220-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729217-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729216-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729213-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729211-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729210-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729208-500-336.jpg BTWN.png Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729200-500-699.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg i dunno santana.gif i know santana.gif jumping santana.gif laughs santana.gif laughs santana 9.gif lebanese santana.gif uuuuhhhh santana.gif maryelli.jpg santanalopez.png nay 1.png nay 4.jpg Glee SanBags.jpg nay 7.gif nay 8.png nay 11.jpg nay 32.jpg nay 33.png nay 34.png nay 41.jpg nay 42.jpg nay 45.png BarbieNay Nay.png Tumblr loj6qiYxA11qflhnyo1 500.png 401550904.jpg 401551896.jpg 401558531.jpg tumblr_l2ma0ehPq91qat0ymo1_400.jpg it1.jpg it2.jpg it3.jpg it4.jpg it5.jpg Tumblr m4ypn6SHSp1qgbguro1 500.png ms-naya-rivera_532x747.jpg|Nay Nay Abeast.jpg 377957 10150541290091098 114659156097 10955491 1231170886 n.jpg 399619_186347348127642_100002571342301_325230_630069366_n.jpg 373893_186346308127746_100002571342301_325226_108766086_n.jpg ProactivNaya1.jpg Proavtiv Naya.png|Proactive Photoshoot tumblr_lxl4nnmEbU1qbe24ao2_500.jpg|Naya Jackson naya-rivera-sag2012-1.jpg naya-rivera-sag2012-2.jpg leya.jpg Nayarivera.jpg Aoyf3B8CAAIb5Gk.jpg Ao13Q9qCAAA3qNX.png Ao1iohjCIAEsg3w.jpg 916vq8.jpg 90xlt9.jpg 90wzg0.jpg 90w5lb.png 90vmlt.jpg 90ufgf.jpg AozapiaCAAAgZu8.jpg AozaejUCAAA4F6e.jpg AozZV5xCEAI5Suw.jpg AozqnLqCQAAJCUR.jpg Naya-rivera-glee-premiere-02.jpg -Glee-Season-2-Premiere-Screening-And-DVD-Release-Party-naya-rivera-15386426-1707-2560.jpg 000001.jpg 00000002.jpg 00000003.jpg 00000004.jpg 00000005.jpg tumblr_m2lojy9PCW1qdlrqyo1_250.png Cast (42).PNG|Harry Shum Jr. - Naya Rivera & Darren Criss tumblr_m308ajW8bP1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m32l33q5HU1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg Baque10.jpg Air Nayanna.png Quinntana set.jpg Rainy Day.png London11.jpg Nayanda.png Riverset.jpg Rivera101.jpg Nayandon.png Rivdon.png Swingswing.png Rivergrons.jpg 9oqhio.jpg 9oq84l.jpg 9oq7yb.jpg 001~329.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 4 - Sexuality tumblr_m57zr8viw81rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg snix'd.jpg|"This island just got snixed :-) " 380348_233560903416688_667308882_n.jpg 535803_253779344728177_1837213143_n.jpg tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro1_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro2_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro5_r1_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro6_r1_250.png gorgeous_nayarivera.gif|She's so gorgeous... Naycate.png tumblr_m5lx4l1ZOy1r86hza.jpg|Naya tumblr_m5lx40rRqF1r86hza.jpg|Naya in a bikini NayaMexico.jpg|Naya in Mexico Nayexico.jpg Return of grey shirt.jpg NayaMaria.jpg NayFairy.png Grained.png NayaGrey.png Nayacom1.jpg Nayacom2.jpg NayVal.jpg tumblr_m5wa2jxwB91qa8mq1o1_500.jpg Tumblr m5xj3dS97d1ql8389o1 400.png NayaCheer.gif GpNR.jpg NayaGP.gif GpNMR.png NayaTGP01.jpg NayannaNYC.png NayaMR.jpg RivergronGoldenGlobe.png Rivergronoscar.jpg NayaFHM.jpg Maximum Naya.jpg Naya4abs.jpg CoverNaya.jpg Yote.png Shimmaya.gif Splashaya.gif Antdey.png Trey10.png Fast and Naya.jpg Rumor Has Naya.jpg Naya+Rivera+Stars+Set+Glee+Los+Angeles+xUqch2a6x0wl.jpg NyNya.png NayaLondi.png Nayty.jpg Nanna.png Nayatot.jpg Studio Naya.jpg Bday24.jpg Riverez.jpg ClassicNaya.jpg Maded.jpg Parfait.png PPLS50.png Abseas.jpg NayannaShops.jpg Rivergron9000.png NR01.png Holla.png Mcvera.png Grey_T-shirt.png Naya's fav shirt.png Proactive Naya.jpg PNR.jpg ProactivGifts.png Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Nayacon.png normal_001sdfghjk.jpg normal_006xcvbn.jpg NayaKevinJenna23.jpg 2012cc.jpg 2012cc2.png 2012cc3.png 2012cc4.jpg tumblr_mbwx7aCa0M1qir1j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbythoNMAs1qfx9mto1_r1_250.png tumblr_mbythoNMAs1qfx9mto2_r2_250.png tumblr_mbyv6ccZ5S1r4ezfzo2_400.jpg NayaWEP.jpg Nayacc.jpg 2012cc101.jpg TVFcc.png Glee panel-3.jpg Glee panel-4.jpg Glee panel-15.jpg McVera interview.gif Jevera.gif Gleelive4 large.jpg Naya Airport.jpg Greygrey.jpg Naya_CharityEvent.jpg NRRC.jpg NayaCCharity.jpg AycD-reCAAE4Z9l.jpg PHS01.jpg PHS02.jpg PHS03.jpg PHS04.jpg PHS06.jpg naya2rivera3.jpg NrXGp1.png Fansigning.jpg Greyss.jpg CanNaya.png CSFD.png NayaXTaylor.jpg tumblr_m7zn2zrovE1qzl2wuo1_500.png CSFNR.jpg Naya in Canada.jpg FearBear.png BearXNaya.png CSFN.jpg HeMo Naya.jpg Pureness.jpg Smooth_Naya.jpg Naya's100.png Emmy photo.jpg Fox S4 glee.jpg Naya y Fox.gif Face of fox.gif Fierce 101.png Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo2 400.jpg Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo3 400.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil1.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil2.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil3.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil4.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil5.jpg Tumblr ma04u6HcjJ1rvjc8fo1 500.jpg Rivera siblings.jpg Rivera girls.jpg NayaRed carpet.jpg Naya Alma.png Naya Alma2.png Naya Alma2012.jpg Zoey n Naya.png tumblr_mah79oZZNn1qe733so1_500.jpg Naya's Dior.jpg Naya's dior2.jpg Naya D&G.jpg Naya102e.jpg Naya3203.jpg Naya3230.jpg tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o6_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o5_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o4_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o3_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o1_250.png Naya124.jpg tumblr_mb6pu0LLTC1r88pgwo1_500.jpg 72055_397492383657749_604009650_n.jpg tumblr_mbc1qdqXtg1rsylg8o1_500.jpg Naya Rivera and Cory Monteith.png|Naya and Cory Naya AHS.png AHSPNR.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl.jpg NayaongleeSet.jpg Naya392.png Jemaya.jpg Naya&ELLE.jpg Naya87.jpg Naya32s32.jpg Naya535232_.jpg NayaYSF.jpg Nayaw3e31w.png Tumblr mcbbz6cAyo1qhuzrto1 500.jpg NMR.png NayaRTPE.jpg NayaTPE.jpg TPNaya.jpg NayaTP.jpg NayaTP3.jpg McVeraTP.jpg McVeraTP2.jpg SilentNightTP.jpg SilenNightTP2.jpg RiveraFamilyGame.jpg|Naya and Her Family Nr56.jpg Naya&Mom.jpg SnowBunnyNaya.jpg Nayoits.jpg RiveraSib.jpg JennaNr.jpg McVeraTCA.jpg McVeraTCAs.jpg nayariveraFTCA.jpg NayaTCAs.jpg ADNinDC.jpg Narren.jpg NarrenDC.jpg NayaDCs.png FoxTcaNayaRivera.gif Nayaandhersister.jpg FilmingRunJoeyRun Heya.jpg NayaSAG.jpg NayaSAG2.jpg NayaSAGAP.jpg Vaya.jpg Tumblr_mhbcxc6T7N1qbngkeo1_500.png NSAG.png McVeraSAG.jpg nayaSAG3.jpg NayaSAGRC.jpg Nayaactive.jpg cap_0003.jpg cap_0011.jpg cap_0018.jpg cap_0033.jpg cap_0037.jpg cap_0047.jpg cap_0059.jpg cap_0063.jpg BCh_YnlCQAADtsj.jpg-large.jpg BCiB0b3CYAAvYoL.jpg-large.jpg Beautifulangel naya.gif 285265 337741113011275 813811233 n.png NayaPF.jpg NayaPL2.jpg NayaPL3.jpg NayaPLL.jpg NayaLAshopping.jpg NayaLAshopping2.jpg NayaLAshopping3.jpg NayaLAshopping6.jpg NaysHeartBreaker.jpg Naya&BigSean.jpg 3c5b33a09f2a11e28dc722000a1fbcbc_7.jpg 38fe20529f3211e28d1922000aa8037d_7.jpg NayaBTSPS.jpg NayaBTSPS2.jpg Naya42Premiere.jpg Naya42Premiere2.jpg Naya42Premiere3.jpg Naya42Premiere4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-10 at 2.30.05 PM.png imagenayarivera.jpg naya-rivera-dating-big-sean.jpg Allure.jpg Allure1.jpg Allure2.jpg Naya+Rivera+2013+NewNowNext+Awards+Red+Carpet+vvKR5cy2_yzx.jpg tumblr_ml86oaifZT1rxyf78o4_250.png NayaNNN.jpg e08da3c2aa1f11e2815722000a1fa518_7.jpg|Naya and Her Mom NayaGLAAD2013.jpg NayaGLAAD2013_1.jpg NayaGLAAD20132.jpg NayaGLAAD2013_2.jpg naya-rivera-darren-criss-glaad-media-awards-2013-01.jpg NayaGLAAD2013_3.jpg NayaGLAAD2013_4.jpg Naya&KatGLAAD2013.jpg|Naya & KAT Naya_2e1e.jpg 3f7d2766ab8511e2996f22000a1fbc6f 7.jpg StripeNaya_1.png NayaStripe5.jpg NayaStripe3.jpg NayaStripe2.png NayaStripe4.jpg NayaInHawaii2.jpg|Naya In Hawaii 2013 NayaInHawaii5.jpg|Naya & Big Sean NayaInHawaii1.jpg HDcDnhM.jpg|Naya at Shriners Hospital in Honolulu NayaInHawaii6.jpg|Hawaii NayaInHawaii8.jpg NayaInBikini1.jpg NayaInBikini3.png NayaInBikini6.jpg NayaInBikini5.jpg NayaInBikini2.png NayaSelfie-4.jpg NayaTurbin.jpg 969737_190731927747821_152672679_n.jpg NayaHangover31.jpg Naya-rivera-hangover-premiere-lead.jpg 003~709.jpg NayaHangover32.jpg NayaHangover33.jpg NayaLAConfidential.png NayaLAConfidential2.png NayaConfidential4.jpg NayaConfidential2.jpg NayaConfidential3.jpg NayaConfidential5.jpg NayaLAConfidential3.png NayaConfidential1.jpg NayaGlowMag1.jpg NayaGlowMag2.jpg NayaGlowMag3.jpg BNJC9lfCIAAaRk3.jpg NayaGlowBTS.jpg Naya-rivera-nhfa-fox-audience-strategy-event-01.jpg|NHFA & Fox Audience Strategy Event Naya-rivera-nhfa-fox-audience-strategy-event-03.jpg Naya-rivera-nhfa-fox-audience-strategy-event-05.jpg 013~49.jpg|Naya at LAX 009~65.jpg 006~84.jpg 004~114.jpg GSBrz1k.jpg Fml2.jpg|Naya on MMVA Red Carpet 170718486.jpg NayaMMVA.jpg|Naya Presenting with PSA NayaMMVA1.jpg NayaMMVA2.jpg NayaMMVA3.jpg NayaMMVA4.jpg 619561e0dbcf11e29b0e22000a9f12cb_7.jpg Green012.jpg Green08.jpg J4Xd4gp.jpg 171598662.jpg 171598652.jpg 171598663.jpg 171609660.jpg 171610990.jpg 5acc31b6df3c11e29c6822000a1f9688_7.jpg 36e841fedf3c11e2b45222000a1f97b0_7.jpg BLight.jpg Budlight.jpg BN0nO3JCEAADDgm.jpg_large.jpg BN0nEKBCEAExIrW.jpg JL0craH.jpg|Naya at Malibu beach MalibuNaya.jpg Wenn20471952_(1).jpg Wenn20471956.jpg Wenn20471962.jpg Wenn20471964.jpg Wenn20471966.jpg Wenn20471969.jpg Wenn20471970.jpg GSI HR JPEG.AG008077 02.jpg|Naya at Glee Season 5 Photoshoot SPL570546 005.jpg Tumblr mp4q36Txx51s57bimo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mp4q36Txx51s57bimo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mp4q36Txx51s57bimo2 1280.jpg NayaBETAwards6.jpg|BET Awards NayaBETawards5.jpg NayaBetawards4.jpg NayaBETAwards2.jpg NayaBETAwards1.jpg NayaBETAwards3.jpg Tumblr_mqgat91gPP1s57bimo3_500.jpg|Naya at 2013 Giffoni Film Festival 190254201-3a8e7ed4-2719-434c-aa6d-6dce90c2f60a.jpg 174344599.jpg 174344556.jpg Tumblr_mqg4vqwfIu1s57bimo3_500.jpg 174344589.jpg NayItaly2.jpg NayItaly3.jpg NayITALY.jpg NayItaly1.jpg NayaGoffoni.jpg|Naya Rivera on the Blue Carpet 1005210 677691775593888 1552661164 n.jpg 1002461 677691788927220 308131648 n.jpg BQiVP5GCEAA3YHW.jpg BQeOndQCUAAS2ei.jpg BQn_EqoCcAAcTLR.jpeg BQowc2SCYAAYazc.jpg F9754173-9605-4045-b808-2b8f13f9cbc5_640x853.jpg|Naya at power106 LA tumblr_mraakmt2Yo1s57bimo1_1280.jpg a0ed254a02f211e3ab3c22000a1fc513_7.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Beautifulbutpleasewearmoreclothes naya.jpg Naya-rivera-teen-choice-awards-2013-03.jpg naya-rivera-teen-choice-awards-2013-02.jpg nayaandbigsean.jpg Haha.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-13 at 1.24.11 PM.png tumblr_mryq643yE31s57bimo1_250.png tumblr_mryq643yE31s57bimo2_250.png tumblr_mryq643yE31s57bimo3_250.png tumblr_mryq643yE31s57bimo5_250.png tumblr_mryq643yE31s57bimo6_250.png tumblr_mryq643yE31s57bimo7_250.png tumblr_mryq643yE31s57bimo8_250.png tumblr_mryq643yE31s57bimo9_250.png tumblr_mrymf7VXIV1r2aobgo1_500.jpg 1185187 694267047269694 1025645120 n.jpg Videos References Category:Actors